


De Hawaii a Jersey

by maka_jarrah



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, New Jersey
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maka_jarrah/pseuds/maka_jarrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny debe irse a Jersey a testificar por un antiguo caso, su ahora celoso novio Steve irá con él ¿será una buena idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuéntale

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la comencé hace años, de hecho la subí en fanfiction, donde está completa si quedan con ganas ya que solo subiré el primer capitulo.  
> No contiene spoilers ya que se basa en la segunda y tercera temporada.

Cuéntale  
Es de noche en la casa McGarrett, y Danny Williams trata de leer mientras su ahora pareja Steve habla por su móvil dándose vueltas por todo el cuarto solo envuelto en una toalla con el cabello húmedo.  
-Claro Lori, como digas… Si por supuesto tienes toda la razón… Lo analizaremos temprano… Si en mi oficina tú llevas el café… Para ti también… Adiós…  
El rubio parece arder desde lejos, se diría que en cualquier momento se vería envuelto en una combustión espontánea, solo hace gestos imitando gruñidos.  
Steve corta la llamada y se le queda mirando, le sonríe haciéndose el inocente, en el fondo disfruta los celos de Danny.  
-¿Sucede algo Danny? -preguntó sin darle importancia.  
-Me gustaría saber cuando es que le dirás a la srta. Perfección que estamos juntos.  
-Aun no es tiempo, tú mismo lo pediste. ¿Cuál es tu apuro con Lori?  
-Es solo que ya me esta molestando lo arrastrada que se esta poniendo ¿recuerdas tu rescate?  
-Por supuesto -dijo acostándose junto al rubio.  
-Que desde ese día que casi no se te despega, pasa todo el día en la oficina, te lleva el café en la mañana, hasta empezó a usar la misma ropa de Kono, para mostrar mas su cuerpo.  
-Son imaginaciones tuyas Danno -comentó Steve tomando un libro- Además solo está haciendo mejor su trabajo y los tacones no eran una ventaja a la hora de correr.  
-¿Estás ciego o es solo que quieres molestarme?  
-Danny si tuviera que contarle a alguien lo nuestro no empezaría con ella.  
-¿Entonces con quien? Si es que se puede saber -preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.  
-A mi hermana, luego a Kono y a Chin, luego tú tendrías que seguir con Grace y con Rachel.  
-Oh claro, le cuento a Rachel para que encuentre un motivo para no dejarme ver mas a mi hija.  
-Después de lo que te hizo dudo mucho que tenga cara de negarte algo.  
-¿Y como le explico a mi hija que su papá ama a otro hombre?  
-No creo que eso sea tan difícil -replico poniendo una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.  
-Si claro no es difícil -respondió con ironía- cada vez que viene tengo que irme al sofá.  
-Lo entenderá, ya veras.  
-¿Sabes qué? -dijo lanzando su libro a la mesa de noche y levantándose de la cama  
-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto Steve mirándolo fijamente.  
-Deshazte de la rubia, si no, me voy -dijo levantándose desafiante.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte al sofá?  
-Si. Tienes una semana para deshacerte de Lori o me iré a otro hotel y esta vez, no te dejare entrar.  
El rubio tomo una almohada y una colcha y se fue rumbo al sofá, Steve se quedo meditando sus palabras, sabia que su amorcito era obstinado, adoraba verlo celoso, pero en cierta parte tenia razón, la rubia se le estaba regalando, y a pesar de su relación con Danny, le parecía muy atractiva.  
Tenia que ceder, después de todo, Danny dejo de ver a la chica del museo, por él.  
Supo que debía contar con algún aliado para desilusionar a Lori. Obviamente pensó en Kono, que en más de una ocasión le había insinuado algo sobre su relación con Danny. Eso haría, le contaría todo y a la vez la convertiría en su confidente.  
\---H50---  
-¿Solo tres semanas? ¿Estas bromeando? -pregunto riendo la isleña -Estaba segura que fue desde que te iba a ver a la cárcel, ya sabes las visitas conyugales.  
-Aun pensaba que estaba con Rachel en ese tiempo -dijo un poco sonrojado.  
-Te felicito, pero lo que no entiendo ¿Es por qué no le dices a Lori lo que tienes con Danny? Sería muy fácil.  
-No es tan fácil, de hecho se lo insinué a Lori pero no quiere entender, creo que piensa que tiene una oportunidad.  
-Esta loca, solo hay que verte a ti y a Danny para saber que no tiene chance.  
-Debo ser sincero…  
-¿De que hablas?  
-No me molestan para nada las intenciones de Lori, es mas me gusta un poco la chica.  
-¡Steve!  
-No, no de esa manera, pero es que a veces Danny solo se dedica a gritarme…  
-Te gritaría menos si fueses más cuidadoso, tiene miedo que te dañes, y que en el proceso lo dañes a él-Kono suspiro- Mi mejor consejo es dile claramente a Lori que no te importa y reconquista a tu rubio.  
Steve se quedo callado, Kono era muy sabia para ser tan joven, pero seguro era aquello que llamaban intuición femenina.  
La conversación quedo hasta allí solamente ya que llego la antes mencionada, portando 2 vasos de café, una carpeta, su más ínfimo short negro y una camiseta muy sugerente.  
Kono le saludo con un gesto, luego miro a Steve susurrándole “hazlo” antes de salir de la oficina.  
-Buenos días Steve -dijo la rubia tratando de poner su mejor cara sensual.  
-Hola Lori, me alegra que llegaras, tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Si es por los perfiles de los secuestradores de la semana pasada los traigo aquí -dijo señalando la carpeta.  
-Siéntate, es algo importante lo que debo decirte.  
La rubia sonrió como una vulgar miss universo y se sentó frente a Steve que se acomodo frente a su escritorio. El castaño cruzo sus manos y miro a la desgraciada… perdón, a la rubia, debía encontrar las palabras para decirle, que no estaba interesado, pero sus experiencias diciéndoles a las mujeres que no, nunca fueron las mejores. De todas maneras las palabras tenían que salir de su boca de una u otra manera, pensó en su Danny, suspiro y comenzó a hablar.  
-Lori, he notado… ciertas cosas… Tu cambio en el modo de vestir…  
-¿No te gusta?-pregunto desilusionada -Puedo volver a la ropa de antes si te gustaba mas.  
-No, no te preocupes por eso, si te sientes cómoda por mi está bien -“me estoy desviando del tema” pensó.  
-Qué bueno -dijo poniendo una de sus caras sin emoción.  
-He notado… bueno… he notado que yo te gusto…  
-Steve… -dijo sonrojada.  
-Por favor déjame hablar -dijo haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera- Ya tengo una relación… estoy enamorado…  
-¿Es de Kono? ¿O de esa tal Catherine Rollins?  
-En serio déjame hablar -“esta mujer me está exasperando”- Estoy enamorado de Da…  
No pudo terminar la frase porque el mencionado entro sin avisar a la oficina, se notaba muy nervioso y ni se molesto en mirar a Lori.  
-¡Steve me voy a Jersey! -soltó sin anestesia y salio de vuelta a su oficina.  
El alto se paro rápidamente y salio tras de el, dejando a la rubia sola.  
-¿De qué hablas? -pregunto detrás del rubio- ¿Es por lo de anoche?  
-No Steve, voy a Jersey porque me necesitan -dijo entrando a su oficina.  
-No, yo te necesito aquí, soy tu jefe -se cruzó de brazos- tu trasero me pertenece.  
-Aquí esta mi placa, no eres mi dueño ¿vale?  
Ante esto al castaño solo le quedo bajarse de su nubecita, si él era testarudo el rubio lo era aun mas y el no quería perderlo por nada del mundo.  
-¿Sucedió algo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?  
-Hace unos años, encarcelamos a un tipo por asesinato, han descubierto nuevas pruebas, le harán un nuevo juicio y debo testificar… Se que el maldito fue el culpable y no quiero que salga de donde lo pusimos a podrirse.  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?  
-Dos semanas… No quiero irme enojado contigo… Te besaría, pero están todos y estas oficinas parecen unas malditas peceras…  
No termino la frase cuando tenía los labios y brazos del morenos sobre su cuerpo, afuera Kono y Chin reían mientras que Lori casi podía recoger su mandíbula del suelo.  
-Me debes 50 primo -dijo Kono estirando la mano.  
-Espera, apostemos doble o nada que se casan en menos de un año -Dijo Chin abriendo su billetera.  
-¿Ustedes sabían de esto? -pregunto la rubia aun incrédula.  
-Steve me lo confirmo hoy, de hecho creo que te lo diría hace un rato pero Danny los interrumpió -comento Kono sin darle mayor importancia.  
-Yo lo supe hace una semana cuando los vi besarse en el cuarto de copiado, aquí están tus 50.  
Steve no debió decir nada, el beso desesperado, pero a la vez tierno, que aun compartía con Danny en su oficina, basto para matarle todas las falsas esperanzas a Lori.  
Una vez que el pobre Danny pidió aire, miro hacia fuera, hizo un gesto avergonzado a sus compañeros y luego miro a su “neandertal”  
-Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe, perfecto.  
-¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?  
-Si… supéralo ¿vale? ¿Me llamaras cuando me vaya a Jersey?  
-No.  
-¿No?  
-No, porque me iré contigo a Jersey.  
-¿De qué demonios hablas? -Danny caminaba moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro- ¿Qué pasara con el Five 0?  
-Tenemos al teniente Kelly, la oficial Kalakaua y a Lori la… ¿Qué demonios hace ella?  
-Es nuestra niñera, que ahora te acusara con el gobernador, quien no te dejara ir conmigo a ninguna parte.  
-Lo hará, llevo mas de un año trabajando, me tomare mis dos semanas de vacaciones legales.  
-¿Y yo? -pregunto el rubio.  
-Tú vas bajo mi permiso, ya te dije, me perteneces -esto lo dijo mirándolo demasiado seriamente.  
-Creo que esta idea está dejando de gustarme.  
Y Danny tenía razón, irse de viaje a su amada Jersey con el posesivo de su novio, tal vez no era una buena idea.  
\---H50---


	2. Bienvenido a Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve acompaña a Danny a Jersey y conoce a su familia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, si quieren dejar algún comentario, será mas que bienvenido. :)

Escena: Los compañeros han desembarcado del avión en el aeropuerto de Newark, y ahora se dirigen por los pasillos rumbo a un taxi que los lleve a West Orange.  
-No puedo creer que nos vayamos a quedar con tus padres.  
-Deja de quejarte Steven, era eso o irnos a un hotel, te diré que no es muy económico. Sobre todo para ti, que nunca quieres gastar en nada.  
-Hey, te recuerdo que vives en mi casa -dijo arrastrando su maleta por el aeropuerto.  
-Y yo compro tus jodidas piñas -contesto ceñudo.  
Steve le miro sonriente, esto del viaje a pesar de todo le parecía genial, ver a su amado en su ambiente natural, conocer a la familia, en fin, afirmarse como pareja. Su ensoñación fue interrumpida por el móvil de Danny.  
-Monita… si, también te extraño… claro… le diré a tus abuelos que los extrañas… si, traigo tus regalos… Danno te ama cariño… Le diré a Steve… Adiós…  
El castaño se quedó mirando al detective con una cara de pregunta.  
-¿Qué te dijo Grace para mí?  
-Olvídalo, no lo cumples en Hawái, menos lo harás aquí.  
-Solo dímelo, haré lo posible.  
Steve sabía que para llegar al corazón de Danny aparte del estómago, se llegaba por su pequeña Grace, debía tratar de hacer lo que ella le pidiera por su padre.  
-Dijo que me cuidaras.  
-¿Es en serio? –El rubio asintió- Claro que lo haré.  
-Detente en este momento McGarrett –Pidió el rubio deteniendo a su compañero de un brazo.  
-¿Qué sucede?  
-Vamos a poner algunas reglas… Sé que en la isla tienes el control de muchas cosas, pero aquí el control es mío -Steve asintió- Punto uno… NO HARAS EXPLOTAR NADA… aquí solo eres un Seal de vacaciones…  
-Bien, es acepta…  
-Shhht… Segunda regla yo digo cuando, donde y como… Es la casa de mis padres, respétala…  
-Vale, pe…  
-Tres… Yo veré la manera de decirle a mis compañeros y a mi familia lo nuestro, por favor nada de tus demostraciones publicas… Lo de la oficina estuvo bien… Espanto a la rubia metiche, pero la del avión, uff, cuando la aeromoza me ofreció un trago con una sonrisa… Un oso marca territorio de manera más sutil…  
-Te escribió su número en la servilleta…  
-¡Habían niños presentes!... Cuarto… Mi tierra, mis reglas ¿Estás bien con eso?  
-Por supuesto señor hospitalidad –Contesto sin dejar de sonreírle, adoraba que su rubio se pusiera mandón – ¿Algo mas Danno?  
-Sí, no me llames Danno… estúpido ninja neandertal -“estúpido y sexy ninja neandertal” fue lo que se pasó por su cabeza.  
-También te amo Danny…  
\---  
Se notaba que Jersey ponía de buen humor al rubio, que miraba las calles como un niño mira una juguetería, cada vez que el taxi se detenía fuera de una pizzería, Danny aspiraba el aroma y cerraba los ojos mostrando su satisfacción. El castaño lo miraba extasiado, definitivamente, el era el pez fuera del agua en este lugar, pero no le importaba, estaba con la persona que quería, y no habían Loris, Catherines, ni Rachels que los separaran.  
Como extrañaba Danny Williams esos olores, los edificios altos y ningún sonido de oleaje, definitivamente estaba en casa, estaba feliz de volver a las viejas esquinas, los lugares que marcaron su infancia, adolescencia y su vida de policía. Sonrió cuando le mostró a Steve la esquina donde hizo su primer arresto, casi parecía resplandecer de la emoción. Luego le señalo un apartamento ahí su cara se tornó melancólica, era el lugar donde vivió con Rachel y su hija antes de la separación. Aun así le agradaba estar en su ambiente natural.  
Llevaban como media hora en el vehículo cuando Danny le dijo que se detuvieran, llegaron a una casa de dos pisos con un jardín con bastantes plantas y alegres cortinas. Pagaron el taxi y se bajaron con su equipaje.  
-Bienvenido a la casa Williams-dijo Danny haciendo gestos con sus brazos abiertos- La casa que me vio crecer.  
-Me gusta -Dijo Steve cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera cuestionare tu pose, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí que pasare por alto tu altivez.  
-¿Ahora que hice?  
-Nada, solo déjalo así.  
El rubio avanzo a la casa gritando “Mamá”, pero nadie salió a su encuentro, solo había un papel en la puerta con su nombre escrito en el. En el papel estaba escrito lo siguiente:  
“Danny: Tu padre y yo hemos tenido que partir de urgencia tu tía Berta está enferma y hemos partido a cuidarla unos días a Cleveland, lamento no haberte avisado pero tu móvil sonaba apagado, ya sabes cómo entrar, Te ama, Mamá”  
-Grandioso, se fueron de viaje -Miro a su compañero que tenía una sonrisa radiante- Ya te dije respetas esta casa… no me mires así…  
Danny trato de ignorar a Steve buscando algo entre las plantas del jardín, levanto algunas macetas y saco un manojo de llaves.  
-Le he dicho hasta el cansancio lo peligroso que es guardar las llaves de emergencia en un lugar tan obvio, pero nunca me entiende.  
-¿Viene de familia ser testarudo?  
-Vi tus labios moverse pero no entendí nada -dijo mirando molesto al alto.  
-Hace frío ¿podemos entrar ya?  
Entraron a la casa, se sentía calor de hogar, la pared de la sala estaba llena de fotos de niños, muchas eran de Grace, otras de niños vestidos en uniformes, pero la que más llamo la atención de Steve, fue una de Danny con su uniforme de policía, se notaba que fue el día de su graduación, el moreno se enterneció completamente.  
-Deja de acosar mis fotografías, y sube conmigo, te enseñare tu cuarto.  
-¿Mi cuarto? -pregunto con su cara de aneurisma.  
-No seas tan sensible, está al lado de mi cuarto… -dijo el rubio con malicia.  
El moreno sonrió automáticamente, le gustaban las proposiciones de Danny, tan disimuladas. Siguió al rubio por las escaleras, mirándole su hermoso trasero. Tuvo que contenerse, y nada mejor que inventar una llamada, que si tenía que hacer.  
-Dame un momento, llamare a Chin para que me informe como va todo -Dijo tratando de mirar para otro lado mientras sacaba el móvil de su bolsillo.  
-Este es el cuarto de mi hermano -Dijo con algo de tristeza- Quédate aquí, el baño está allí al frente.  
Danny le dio las indicaciones para luego meterse a su cuarto, o el que había sido de él.  
-Bien, haré la llamada y luego me daré una ducha.  
El alto acomodo su maleta en un rincón del cuarto y comenzó a quitarse las 10 capas de ropa que se había puesto al bajar del avión, era imposible el cambio de temperatura que sufrió, a pesar de haber hecho un par de escalas en otras ciudades. Se quedó solo en su camisa, al menos la temperatura adentro de la casa era acogedora.  
Cogió su móvil y marco el número de Chin.  
-Jefe -saludo cordialmente el isleño- ¿Ya han llegado a Jersey?  
-Si hace como una hora ¿Cómo va todo por allá?  
-Bastante bien –respondió un poco nervioso el teniente.  
Steve noto el temblor en la voz de su compañero.  
-¿Sucedió algo? –Interrogo- ¿Está todo bien?  
-Nada grave es solo que Lori quiere renunciar y pedir un traslado…  
-¿Traslado? ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?  
-Después de que ustedes se fueron, llego casi como loca al cuartel, diciendo que tenía mala suerte y no sé qué más, que pediría su traslado a California o cualquier cosa lo más lejos posible de aquí.  
-¿Esta allí?  
-No, Kono la llevo donde Malia, para que le recetara algún calmante o algo.  
-Espero que le haga efecto… ¿Cuéntame hay algún caso nuevo?  
-No, nada, lo que es un alivio, considerando la inclusión de los novatos.  
-Creo que Julian y Samantha lo harán bien, cuando regresemos ya estarán habituados.  
-Eso espero… Te dejo Steve, me llevo a los novatos a una práctica de tiro. Te avisare de cualquier cosa.  
-Bien. Nos hablamos pronto.  
-Disfruten la luna de miel -alcanzo a decir Chin cortando la comunicación.  
El seal sonrió, hasta el momento todo en Jersey le parecía lo menos romántico del mundo. Decidió tomar pronto ese baño caliente.  
Danny, miro su cuarto, estaba tal cual como lo recordaba, su madre lo conservaba con gran dedicación, la única diferencia que había eran las fotos de Grace que él le mandaba mensualmente desde Hawaii, que ella mandaba a imprimir y ampliar. La que más le llamo la atención, era una en la que estaban Steve, Grace y él juntos, había sido de un paseo al acuario, estaba embobado recordando aquel día cuando una voz le interrumpió.  
-La elegí porque nunca te había visto tan feliz en una fotografía, te notabas completo.  
El rubio se giró sorprendido, había reconocido la voz de su hermana Jane, se acercó a abrazarla a lo cual ella respondió con igual efusividad.  
-¡Jane! Me has asustado, no te escuche llegar ¿Cómo estás pequeña?  
-No tan bien como tú Dan. Para ser detective tienes mal oído.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto entusiasmado, pero a la vez confuso-¿Cómo va la universidad?  
-Estoy de vacaciones –dijo la pequeña rubia mirando a la pared.  
-¿Vacaciones? –El rubio se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
-Nada –Jane se acercó a la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera.  
En ese momento cuando Danny se acercó a ella, Steve atravesó la puerta secando su cabello con una camiseta totalmente desnudo y húmedo, ante el ruido la chica se giró y no pudo evitar ver más de lo que debía.  
-Danny no hay toallas en el… -Steve se percató de la rubia y cubrió lo que pudo con la camiseta.  
-¡Maldito exhibicionista!  
-Lo siento…  
El alto se quedó estático cubriendo sus partes mientras Jane se acercó a saludarlo con la mano.  
-Soy Jane la hermana menor de Danny -ni siquiera estaba sonrojada por la situación.  
Steve estiro su mano y la saludo, estaba totalmente avergonzado y no atinaba a nada. Danny giro a su hermana girándola a la pared para que no siguiera viendo en aquella situación a su novio.  
-Steve ve a vestirte por favor, es mi hermanita.  
El alto asintió y se giró por un momento mostrando su hermoso trasero. La hermana de Danny lo alcanzo a ver y soltó una risita, al oír los bufidos de su hermano.  
-¡Guau! Esta mejor en persona que en fotografías - dijo ignorando el enojo del detective- Si yo fuese tú me lo habría cogido hace tiempo.  
Danny no pudo ocultar su sonrojo, en parte era algo de celos de que alguien más viera a su Steve desnudo.  
-Deja de hablar idioteces, no deberías tener ese vocabulario de camionero.  
-Ya soy adulta, deja de querer controlarme -dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Me vas a decir que no te gusta?  
-No me cambies de tema Jane por favor…  
-Lo sabía –dijo mirándolo a la cara que el rubio trataba de ocultar – Oh si, te gusta.  
-Deja eso de una vez por favor –pidió casi suplicando el sonrosado Danny.  
-Sabes que estoy a favor de las parejas del mismo sexo, se nota que te gusta ¿o es que hay algo más?  
Danny camino por el cuarto, murmurando palabras por lo bajo, se notaba nervioso, este era definitivamente otro momento en que no sabía que decir.  
-Está bien lo reconozco… él y yo somos pareja… hace poco tiempo –dijo tratando de acabar con el tema.  
-Hermanito, yo sabía que pasaba algo, de todas las fotografías que enviabas en las únicas que estabas feliz eran en las que salías con Grace, pero cuando vi esa en que salen los tres definitivamente te ves… dichoso.  
La delgada y pequeña chica salto sobre su hermano besándolo, esa era obviamente una reacción que Danny Williams nunca se esperó venir.  
-¿Y quién se le declaro a quién? -pregunto dejándolo al fin respirar.  
-Jane Alexandra Williams, por favor deja el interrogatorio vengo agotado después de un viaje larguísimo, necesito un baño y algo de comer decente, o algo que no sea agridulce.  
-Entonces ve, pediré pizzas, sé que te encantan.  
Danny agradeció con un gesto, definitivamente la menor de sus hermanos lo conocía perfectamente.  
-Después de la pizza no te libras del interrogatorio –amenazó Jane.  
-Tú tampoco.  
\---H50---


	3. Conociendo a la familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve conoce a Jane, la hermana menor de Danny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por las visitas y los Kudos, ahora se alguien se anima a dejar un comentario, siempre será bienvenido.

Steve estaba avergonzado, no sabía cómo volver a salir de ese cuarto, sin morirse de la vergüenza delante de su ahora cuñada. Terminaba de calzarse sus adoradas botas cuando Danny entro por la puerta sin golpear siquiera.  
-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza siquiera? Pasearte desnudo en una casa ajena.  
-Pensé que estábamos solos… -dijo Steve con ojos de cachorrito.  
-Shht, no hables, mi hermana te tuvo que ver desnudo… mi pequeña hermanita.  
-Lo siento mucho, no volverá a pasar –en el fondo Steve comprendió que eran celos de su Danno.  
Se levantó de la cama y se acercó con una sonrisa pícara, tomo la cara del rubio y lo beso tiernamente, a lo que este respondió de la misma manera.  
-Al menos es alguien menos de quien escondernos –dijo con seguridad el detective- ahora baja a disculparte con ella, mientras yo me doy un baño caliente para sacarme el aroma a isla.  
Steve frunció el ceño a lo que Danny respondió con una sonrisa de esas que lo sacaban de sus cinco sentidos. Era mejor bajar pronto antes de hacer uno de sus movimientos ninjas y acabar seduciendo a Danny ahí mismo en la alfombra.  
Jane estaba metida en la cocina lavando algunos trastos cuando sintió bajar al ojiverde, apenas lo divisó de frente le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Cuando al fin estuvo allí lo pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor, su hermano tenía suerte, había conseguido a un tremendo ejemplar.  
-Así que cuñadito, ¿Comes pizza?  
-Pocas veces –respondió sin saber cómo reaccionar a la mujer- ¿Hay algo menos grasoso?  
-Si quieres algo menos grasoso te equivocaste de casa –comento riendo.  
El alto puso una de sus caras de no entender, y se quedo mirando a la chica, era bastante diferente a Danny, solo tenían en común la altura y el color de cabello, los ojos de ella eran grises y tenía una cara dulce y no parecía tener más de 20 años.  
-Hola ¿Puedes bajar del satélite? -Dijo Jane chasqueando los dedos.  
-¿Disculpa? -preguntó confuso.  
-Te pregunte si te pido algo de comer, creo que hay una pizza vegetariana o dietética en Manny´s.  
Tomo un papel del refrigerador, y se puso a mirarlo con atención, Steve la seguía observando, le llamaba la atención la tranquilidad con la que había tomado la noticia, al menos después del “cuñadito” era obvio que lo sabía.  
-Aquí está, pizza vegetariana, trae… espinaca, cebolla… no mejor olvídalo, Danny odia la cebolla y no querrá besarte -dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.  
-Comeré lo mismo que ustedes, no creo que comer un trozo de pizza me mate –argumentó Steve.  
-Muy bien haré la llamada ¿Puedes secar los platos?  
No alcanzo a oír la respuesta de Steve, solo asumió que el alto dijo que si y se fue a la sala a llamar por teléfono. El Marine obedeció, después de Danny y Grace, se convenció de que los Williams tenía un efecto hipnotizador en él.  
Flashback…  
-Tío Steve, tienes que comer pastelitos –dijo Grace- Y no te saques el sombrero.  
El Comandante estaba un poco avergonzado, estaban todas las amiguitas de Grace celebrando una pijamada, nunca supo cómo accedió a prestar su casa para ello, pero ya estaba allí sentado en el suelo rodeado por seis niñas entre ellas la pequeña Williams, quienes lo miraban divertidas.  
-Dejen al tío Steve chicas, aquí están sus refrescos y las galletas, verán una película y luego se dormirán.  
-Ay Danno, solo nos divertíamos -dijo la niña de sus ojos- Él se ofreció a jugar con nosotras.  
-Lo sé cariño, pero el tío no se ve bien con labial, además me lo llevare a tomar una cerveza en la cocina mientras ustedes se portan como las princesas que son.  
Bajaron a la sala y se sentaron frente a la tevé, donde Danny ya tenía las cervezas y algo para comer. El rubio le acerco una servilleta.  
-Ese color rosa no te viene Steven -No pudo evitar la sonrisa burlona- Además si me besas me dejaras manchado y no podré disimular con mi hija que no fuiste tú..  
Se limpio la boca, mientras escuchaba los gritos de las chiquillas en el segundo piso, tomo un sorbo de cerveza cuando la mano de Danny agarro la suya.   
Fin Flashback*

Puntualmente antes de la media hora llegaron dos pizzas tamaño familiar, que Danny recibió feliz, Jane preparó la mesa y se sentaron los tres. Steve solo observaba la manera de comer de los Williams, parecían disfrutar de un pedazo de cielo. Mientras el solo miraba con sumo cuidado aquel trozo sobre su plato.  
-No te va a morder –dijo el rubio con la boca llena- Se te va a enfriar.  
-Nunca vi una pizza matar a nadie -concluyó Jane.  
-Como extrañaba este sabor, por más que busqué en Hawái nunca encontré algo así.  
Steve los observaba, miro nuevamente la pizza y por fin le dio una mordida, mastico con algo de miedo, pero concluyo que estaba sabrosa y siguió comiendo, los otros lo observaron solo un instante y luego siguieron disfrutando hasta que Danny se limpió la boca y le habló a su hermana.  
-¿Qué paso con la universidad? –preguntó muy serio el rubio.  
-Pues nada, está en el mismo lugar de siempre -Dijo la chica, sin dejar de masticar.  
-No me parece gracioso, hermanita, creo que la has dejado.  
Jane se quedó callada masticando su trozo de pizza, solo asintió y bajo la cabeza. Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla.  
-No me estaba yendo bien Dan… No quise que papá gastara su dinero en algo para lo que no sirvo.  
-¿De qué hablas? Amabas medicina, ibas a ser la doctora favorita de Grace.  
-Tú y papá insistieron en ello, sabes que yo quería ser policía… Como tú –se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano.  
-No, no es la vida que quiero para ti, me moriría si alguien te hiriera…  
-Demasiado tarde, ya entré a la academia… hace seis meses –Jane lo miró seriamente.  
Danny dejo la pizza a un lado y se levantó de la mesa, comenzó a mover los brazos y a caminar de un lado a otro.  
-Sabias lo que opinaba, no, no y no, esto no es para ti, arriesgar tu vida… eres mi hermana pequeña…  
-Danny, ella es adulta creo que puede hacer lo que le plazca –dijo Steve.  
-¿Adulta? Apenas pasa de los veintiún años, además tú no te metas, si aprende tus métodos policiacos, sí que está perdida.  
-Dan, sé que no te gusta la idea pero tendrás que aceptarlo, y me apoyarás…  
-¿Te apoyaré? ¿Es en serio? –dijo irónicamente.  
-Si, tal como yo lo hare cuando le digas a papá de tu novio.  
Eso basto para hacer que Danny se quedara quieto, miro a Steve que trataba de no reír, y luego a su hermana que tampoco podía contener la risa.  
-Sabes… Eso es chantaje… Oh, cielos… ¿Cómo es que siempre termino cediendo?  
-Porque soy tu adorable hermana menor –Sonrió tal como lo hacía Grace.  
Por fin entendió Steve que era eso que le resultaba tan familiar en Jane, aparte de ser la hermana de Danny, tenía en sus genes la manipulación y el parecido con la pequeña Grace Williams.  
-Ahora cuéntenme como se dieron cuenta de que están enamorados –dijo bebiendo jugo, dio una mirada al moreno- ¿Sabes que desde que te conoció que solo me habla de ti?  
-¿Habla de mí? –dijo Steve mirando con cara de amor al rubio.  
-No te emociones, solo le contaba de como arriesgo diariamente mi vida al trabajar contigo.  
-Si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo es –concluyo la rubia- ¿Les han dicho que hacen una pareja adorable?  
-Sí, constantemente –contesto irónicamente Danny.  
-Danny no seas tan gruñón –refutó Steve- Cada vez que nos preguntan si estamos casados Danny explota.  
-Estoy agotado me voy a la cama, te veo pronto hermanita –dijo besándole la frente.  
Danny miro al moreno que negó con la cabeza, y subió las escaleras.  
Steve quería saber más de su compañero de boca de Jane, la chica le había simpatizado, se notaba que Danny la adoraba, pero algo pasó en su estómago, se levantó precipitadamente de la mesa y fue al baño más cercano, vomito todo lo que había ingerido. Sintió el grito de Jane llamando a Danny. Steve cerró los ojos y no supo de nada más.  
-H50-


	4. Ni tan Super Seal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es cortito, espero sigan disfrutando esta historia  
> Aloha :)

-No puedo creer que un maldito ninja con entrenamiento de la armada, se enferme solo por comer pizza.  
-Es la marina Danno –corrigió Steve recuperando la conciencia.  
-¿No te entrenan para comer ratas en tu semana de la muerte?  
-Es la semana del infierno y no… -Steve no pudo soportar las arcadas.  
-Déjalo ya, pobre –dijo Jane acercándole una vasija- la poca costumbre de comer porquerías.  
Steve se contuvo, pero se sentía mareado, no recordaba siquiera como había llegado a la habitación, era la de Danny.   
-Creo que no fue la pizza Dan, nada puede hacer efecto tan pronto, además arde en fiebre –verificó la rubia con su mano en la frente de McGarrett.  
-Tú eres la doctora… Ve que tiene –pidió suplicante y preocupado el rubio.  
-¿Notaste algo raro antes de tomar el avión? –Preguntó Jane a Steve.  
-Estuve un poco mareado y sentía mariposas en el estómago… pensé que eran los nervios por el viaje.  
Jane busco uno de sus libros y empezó a buscar los síntomas. Solo había estado un año y medio en la facultad, por lo general no tomaba mucha atención, definitivamente no era su vocación.  
-¿Por qué no lo googleas? Sería más rápido –dijo Danny enojado.  
-No me apures, creo que esta por aquí –dijo hojeando el libro- Aquí está… peste.  
-Oye doctora House, eso es muy simple… dame aquí –dijo el rubio quitándole el libro- Fiebre… dolor agudo… es… apendicitis.  
-No puede ser, no se ha quejado de dolor en el costado… dame acá.  
-Por favor… llévenme al hospital –rogó Steve- Y si me duele… horriblemente. Solo no quería preocupar a Danny…  
-Demasiado tarde babe -Dijo acariciando el cabello de Steve -¿Tienes auto? –preguntó Danny a su hermana con cara de preocupación.  
-Solo el de papá, está en la cochera, voy por mi abrigo y te ayudo a bajarlo.  
Danny levanto con cuidado a Steve y le puso algo encima una chaqueta, tomo la frazada y lo ayudo a bajar con cuidado la escalera, el pobre se quejaba con cada pisada. Jane fue tras ellos, adelantándoseles en la sala fue por el vehículo, el rubio cubrió con la manta a su compañero y salieron rumbo al auto.   
El detective rogaba que no fuese muy tarde, si tan solo le hubiese dicho antes, ya no importaba, pronto tendría tiempo de gritarle, lo importante ahora era que estuviera bien.  
Llegaron al hospital rápidamente, tuvieron suerte de que no hubiese tanto tráfico, aunque Danny estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de su placa para salvar a su compañero.  
Steve iba y venía, desmayándose constantemente, lo bajaron como pudieron, era bastante gracioso ver a dos personas bajitas tratando de contener a un hombre tan alto.  
-Una silla urgente –pidió Danny a la primera enfermera que vio pasar- tiene apendicitis.  
-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? –Pregunto enojada la aludida- ¿Es acaso usted doctor?  
-No, pero soy policía, por favor apúrese –dijo mostrando la placa.  
La mujer obedeció, les acerco rápidamente una silla de ruedas mientras otras dos se acercaban, una llevaba una planilla. Entre dos ayudaron a subir al moreno a la silla, y se lo llevaron rápidamente mientras la que llevaba la planilla los detuvo.  
-Que la esposa llene los papeles del seguro.  
-No soy la esposa, es mi cuñado… -No estaba segura de decir algo más así que miro al pobre Danny que estaba todo nervioso.  
-Él es… mi compañero… deme los papeles yo los relleno, pero por favor vaya adentro y tráigame información.  
La enfermera asintió, le pareció tierno que se preocupara así de su compañero ¿vio algo más allí? Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió adonde tenían al moreno.  
-Número de seguro… ¿Cómo voy a saber estas cosas? –Danny temblaba- Kono…  
-¿Kono? ¿Qué es eso?  
-Nuestra compañera, ella me puede dar lo que necesito –tomo su móvil y marco al móvil de la isleña.  
-Aloha Danny ¿Cómo va el viaje?  
-Bien… necesito los datos del seguro de Steve…  
-¿Paso algo? ¿Le dispararon? –Preguntó sin aparente sorpresa.  
-No, tiene apendicitis… creo… por favor los datos… luego te explico todo.  
-Vale, te envió todo directo a tu móvil.  
\---H50---  
Se quedaron allí en el pasillo, Danny por primera vez estaba quieto con los brazos cruzados acariciando sus hombros, estaba calmo, pero todo indicaba que por dentro estaba desesperado. Jane le acariciaba la nuca. Lo acompañó en silencio, era su forma de comprenderlo.  
Aproximadamente tres horas después salió un doctor, aun vestía ropa de quirófano, se acercó a la recepción y luego a ellos.  
-Soy el doctor Smith ¿Ustedes vienen con el señor McGarrett? –preguntó el hombre mirando a Jane más que a Danny.  
-Sí, ¿Cómo está? ¿Salió todo bien? ¿Podemos verlo? –preguntó ansioso el rubio.  
-Todo salió bien, el apéndice estaba muy inflamado lo trajeron justo a tiempo, pueden verlo, pero solo se puede quedar la novia –dijo el hombre mirando a la chica.  
-¿Y SI LE DIGO QUE LA NOVIA SOY YO? –gritó un furioso Danny.  
El hombre se puso nervioso parecía no entender. La chica aparto un poco a su hermano y hablo.  
-Hermano cálmate… -dijo conteniendo al rubio- Doctor, el paciente es amigo de mi hermano, bueno, ellos son compañeros… y ahora son… pareja… ¿Puede quedarse él?  
El doctor titubeo un momento, aun no se acostumbraba a ciertas cosas pero debía ceder, su juramento hipocrático le impedía dar su verdadera opinión.  
-Lamento la confusión… si claro que puede, ambos pueden pasar a verlo. Habitación 465.  
Los hermanos, se pusieron en camino, Jane notó la molestia del rubio, sabía que todo era nuevo para él.  
-No te preocupes por lo que crean los demás.  
-No me preocupo… me molesto…  
Llegaron a la habitación, Steve yacía sobre la cama con algunos tubos en la nariz y agujas en su brazo.  
El pobre de Danny se acercó rápidamente, mientras su hermana buscaba una silla para que estuviera más cómodo. El rubio lo agradeció, se sentó a su lado tomándole la mano y acariciando un poco el rostro de Steve.  
-Mi amado neandertal –murmuró.  
-Voy a casa, llámame en caso de cualquier cosa, en la mañana te traeré ropa y lo que necesites.  
-Gracias Jane, te quiero hermanita –dijo sin mirarle.  
-Yo también Dan, solo cuida a tu compañero ¿vale?  
La chica se alejó dejándolos solos. El rubio estaba destrozado, era seguro que había visto antes herido a Steve, pero sin duda los tubos y agujas hacían que esto fuera más dramático. Agachó la cabeza un poco cuando sintió moverse al alto.  
-¿Ya pasó todo? –preguntó entre quejidos.  
-Si Steven, ya te operaron, vas a estar bien. –Sonrió Danny- Pronto estarás haciendo explotar cosas nuevamente.  
\--H50—


	5. Macho Alfa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny lleva a Steve a conocer su ex precinto y a sus compañeros...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y gracias por los Kudos  
> Espero que realmente estén disfrutando esta historia, como disfruté escribiéndola.

V Macho Alfa  
A pesar de la insistencia de Steve Danny no quería ir a prestar ninguna declaración, casi no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama y menos salir del cuarto a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Lo alimentaba en el cuarto preparándole las sanas recetas que le enviaba Grace por e-mail.  
-Danno por favor, tienes que ir.  
-No, estoy seguro que si te dejo solo, vas a hacer alguna de esas locuras tuyas.  
-¿Y si te acompaño?  
El rubio se quedo pensativo un momento, no era una mala idea podría vigilarlo y además le presentaría a sus antiguos compañeros.  
-Está bien, pero no quiero una de tus escenas de macho dominante.  
-Me portaré bien -Afirmó poniendo sus ojos de cachorrito.  
-Estas abusando de esa cara McGarrett –Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada.  
-¿Qué cara? –Preguntó Steve manteniendo la misma mirada.  
-Esa que usas para manipularme ¿Te la enseñaron en el ejército para convencer a un enemigo?  
-Marina Danny –Corrigió automáticamente- Lo que me enseñaron no lo usaría nunca contigo.  
-¿Recuerdas la llave que me hiciste cuando te conocí?  
-Esa la aprendí en la escuela ¿Recuerdas el puñetazo que me diste?  
-Claro, ese te demostró lo que es amor duro –dijo riendo el rubio.  
Danny busco ropa confortable para Steve, y lo ayudo a salir de la cama, le ayudo con la camiseta y se quedó mirando la cicatriz, no pudo resistirse y le beso manteniendo sus manos en las caderas del alto, este emitió un gemido, hacían días que no sentía los labios del detective en su cuerpo y lo extrañaba.  
-Tranquilo, luego tendremos tiempo –dijo estampando un beso en el cuello del moreno.  
Steve sintió que cierta parte de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia.  
-Danny no puedes ser tan cruel, aún estoy convaleciente –dijo tratando de ocultar la provocación del rubio.  
-Lo lamento.  
¿Era cierto lo que había escuchado? Danny disculpándose por algo era casi imposible, el clima o la misma ciudad de Jersey le estaban cambiando a su novio.  
-No me mires con esa cara –dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación- Te espero abajo.  
El Seal se quedó de piedra, pero luego comprendió que no era el único que estaba excitado por el contacto con el otro. Decidió no pensar en ello y terminó de vestirse.  
En los tres minutos habituales estaba vestido como para ir a la nieve, tal vez lo haría ya que el clima de ahí, era helado como el polo norte, o eso creía él, eso de estar habituado al cálido clima de Hawái, le estaba jugando en contra.  
Una vez en el primer piso solo sintió el claxon del auto donde su compañero lo esperaba listo para ir a su ex comandancia.  
Tras una media hora de viaje en el que ninguno hablaba, Steve rompió el silencio.  
-No sé cómo podías extrañar tanto Jersey –dijo mirando las calles que le parecían sombrías y poco amigables.  
-¿No extrañabas tú los cocos asesinos, el mar que nunca se detiene y la piña hasta en la sopa? –preguntó Danny deteniendo el vehículo frente a un edificio.  
-Es diferente Danno.  
-Nada es diferente, se extraña lo que se ama y no se puede tener, tal vez cuando aun vivía aquí, todo me parecía monótono y no lo apreciaba, pero cuando tienes que dejar todas tus comodidades, tu familia y largarte a un lugar en el que sabes que no encajas, todo es diferente nene.  
El moreno se quedo callado, su compañero tenía razón, cuando él tuvo que dejar su isla cuando su madre murió sintió lo mismo.  
-Muy bien, llegamos –Dijo un sonriente Danny.  
Entraron a la comisaria, era grande y llena de escritorios con hombres y mujeres hablando, escribiendo o conversando con gente con cara de estresada.  
-Oh dios, extrañaba esto –dijo el rubio pareciendo muy feliz.  
-¡Williams! –se oyó decir una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se giraron para ver de dónde provenía aquel llamado.  
Alguien paso casi sobre Steve para abalanzarse contra Danny, a lo que el detective respondió de la misma manera, por un instante el nativo de Hawái se sintió totalmente invisible.  
-¡Johnny! -Saludó en un abrazo efusivo el rubio.  
-Gran idiota no sabes lo que te he extrañado –dijo el recién llegado.  
Steve ardía de celos ante el desconocido, y eso que aún no veía su cara solo distinguía un ondulado cabello castaño. Cuando al fin soltó a su Danno, pudo apreciar su rostro, era guapo el condenado, con una sonrisa encantadora y una manera de tocar a SU rubio, que solo lo hacía odiarlo más y más.  
-¿Cómo va el paraíso Dan?  
-¿Te refieres a Hawái? Pues nada de paraíso exactamente –respondió el rubio sonriente que no dejaba de mirar a su ex compañero- Sabes que solo estoy ahí por Grace.  
Eso fue totalmente doloroso para Steve, le dolió más que una bala en el brazo, más que romperse una costilla, más que el maldito apéndice. En ese momento deseo matar a Danny y luego al tal Johnny que aún no dejaba de abrazar a su novio.  
Seguía pensando formas brutales de torturarlos y descabezarlos a ambos cuando el rubio se le acerco.  
-Te presento a mi compañero y actual jefe el comandante Steve McGarrett.  
Johnny lo miro con curiosidad primero, pero luego vio la mirada de odio que le dedico el seal.  
-Bienvenido a Jersey, soy Johnny Connors.  
-Steve McGarrett –saludó tratando de simular su antipatía.  
El policía volvió de nuevo su vista y su sonrisa a Danny, lo abrazo alejándolo del lugar y llevándolo a un escritorio. Steve se quedó parado, quieto, apretando sus puños en señal de furia.  
-Steve ¿Qué estás haciendo allí parado? –gritó Danny a lo lejos haciendo señas de que se acercara.  
El alto se guardó su furia, tenía que observar más para conocer a ese tipo, que trataba con demasiada familiaridad al rubio, no se tragaba lo de que solo habían sido compañeros.  
Se acercó al escritorio, donde Danny le ofreció una silla. Connors observaba todos los movimientos en silencio.  
-Así que vienes a declarar por el caso Singer.  
-Sí, no quiero ver a ese maldito libre.  
-Bueno, necesito entonces que te presentes el lunes, sus abogados están llenando todo con muchas evidencias nuevas. Están siendo un verdadero grano en el culo.  
-Lo sé, por eso quiero que me envíes toda la información posible –Respondió Danny.  
-Hace dos años ya del caso, no de donde han sacado la evidencia, pero parece ser muy firme.  
-Ya tendré tiempo de analizarla –declaro el rubio- Entonces mándame todo cuando puedas y yo vendré a dar mi declaración el lunes ¿vale?  
-Muy bien. Podríamos ir a tomar algo, ya se acabó mi turno por hoy –dijo Johnny mirando su reloj- Quiero ponerte al día con todo lo que ha pasado aquí desde que te fuiste.  
-Me parece bien, vamos.  
Se levantaron del escritorio. Steve seguía todos los movimientos de ambos.  
Caminaron al menos por dos cuadras sin parar de hablar. Mientras el seal los seguía, muriendo de frio.  
Poco después llegaron a un bar, limpio pero casi vacío “De seguro es por el frio” se pensó Steve. Pidieron dos cervezas, Danny le advirtió a Johnny que Steve había sido operado recientemente y que no podía beber, por lo que le pidieron un zumo.  
Hablaron de algunos casos y anécdotas pasadas, Johnny miraba demasiado a Danny para el gusto de Steve, seguía algo sin cuadrarle en aquella relación de ex compañeros.  
-¿Y cómo va tu vida amorosa Dan? –preguntó el policía mirando fijamente al rubio.  
-Si Danny ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa? –preguntó irónicamente Steve.  
-Ya sabes después de Rachel no he tenido nada serio…  
Ahora sí que Steve ardió de rabia, esta vez quería golpear a Danny, retorcerle el cuello para demostrarle que estaba siendo un idiota, en menos de 30 segundos ya tenía pensadas más de diez torturas diferentes. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se disculpó yendo al baño, una vez allí se aseguró que no hubiera nadie y le dio un golpe a la pared, sus nudillos se llenaron de sangre manchando el piso.  
-¿Qué le pasa a tu compañero? –Pregunto el castaño- Parecía molesto… ¿Hay algo que no me estás contando?  
Danny trago saliva, sabía que la mirada que le dio Steve al irse, le indicaba que muy pronto tendría problemas, y de los graves.  
-No te preocupes a lo mejor se siente mal, ya te dije que fue operado hace poco… De todas maneras iré a ver si está bien.  
El rubio se metió al baño donde Steve observaba el espejo como si quisiera hacerlo explotar con la mente.  
-¿A ti qué diablos te pasa?  
El alto se dio la vuelta, lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared, de su mano aun caían gotas de sangre. Lo miro con tanto odio, que Danny temió por su vida, cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe que le quebrara la nariz, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron los desesperados labios de Steve en su boca.  
Danny se dejó llevar, pero algo raro tenía aquel beso, sabia como… ¿A despedida?  
Steve se alejó de Danny, para respirar, sus ojos aun mostraban rabia, pero a la vez desesperación. El detective bajo su mirada, enfocándose en la mano de la cual salía sangre y se acercó para mirar sus heridas.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Golpeaste a alguien? –preguntó tratando de sostener su mano.  
-No. Solo fue esta estúpida pared, de un maldito bar, de la maldita Jersey –respondió furioso.  
-¿Ahora se puede saber que hice? -Interrogó Danny cruzándose de brazos sin entender- ¿O que te hizo Jersey?  
-Me voy Danno.  
-¿Te vas? Oh cielos ¿Qué harás? ¿Tomar un submarino supersónico y huir de mí? -Dijo el detective acompañado de su habitual movimiento de manos.  
-No te burles –advirtió Steve apuntándole al rubio- No estoy bromeando.  
-Yo tampoco, es solo que estás actuando como… -Comenzó a reírse, dejando al comandante sorprendido.  
-¿Ahora te ríes? ¿Te parezco un chiste acaso? –Preguntó poniendo su cara de estreñido.  
-Tengo que hacerlo, lo siento, a pesar de que te he visto miles de veces celoso, desde antes de ser tu pareja, pero nunca actuaste como un niño pequeño, hasta ahora.  
-No estoy celoso –dijo volviendo a acorralarlo.  
-¿No? Evito decirle a mi ex compañero, que estoy contigo y tú explotas. ¿Acaso no es gracioso?  
-¿Evitas?  
-Obvio, hace años se me declaró y yo le dije que no estaba interesado que no me gustaban los hombres ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomaría si le digo que estoy contigo?  
-No me importa, es más se lo diría yo mismo.  
-Lo se Steven, pero ahora solo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera ¿Vale? –dijo acercándose al alto.  
-Bien, pero si intenta algo extraño, no respondo de mí, tiene algo que no me gusta.  
-No Steve. Tú tienes algo que a él le gusta –dijo cerrándole el ojo.  
Steve no pudo evitar reír, se dieron un beso y salieron con mejor semblante mientras el comandante se envolvía la mano con algo de papel y su guante.  
Al acercarse de vuelta a la mesa, se dieron cuenta de que estaba casi lleno, la gente parecía haber salido de la nada, y que acompañando a Connors había tres personas más, que también eran compañeros de la policía, dos hombres y una mujer. Se acercaron a ellos, que saludaron a Danny con alegría y a Steve con miedo, pero demostrando cordialidad.  
El rubio quedo ubicado entre Johnny y Steve, luego le seguían los recién llegados: Vincent, Paul y la mujer, Carla, que se sentó al lado del Seal. Se notaba que le perdió el miedo porque le coqueteaba descaradamente, bajo la penetrante y atenta mirada de Daniel Williams.  
Le empezó a contar de su vida en la policía, McGarrett trataba de ponerle atención, pero le era imposible mientras la mano de su novio, se paseaba por su pierna disimuladamente.  
-Oí que eras un seal ¿viajabas mucho? –preguntó la mujer tratando de parecer trivial.  
-Bastante –Dijo el moreno bebiendo de su zumo.  
-¿Y tienes novia?  
-No exactamente.  
-¿Te la follas? –Preguntó sin delicadeza el tal Vincent.  
-Eso es clasificado –Respondió el seal fingiendo una sonrisa, luego se acercó al oído de Danny y le indico que no se sentía bien.  
Su colega asintió, se levantó y les dirigió una disculpa a todos indicándoles que su amigo no estaba bien y que él tampoco quería estar hasta muy tarde pues aun estaba agotado con la estadía en el hospital.  
Connors no ocultó su molestia, algo pasaba y él quería saber que era. Se juró internamente averiguar qué es lo que tenía Steve con su ex compañero. Una vez había logrado alejarlo de alguien, ahora sentía que era nuevamente su oportunidad con Danny y no la desaprovecharía...  
-H50-


	6. Como dejar de ser un idiota sin morir en el intento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny se comporta como idiota...

Una vez en el auto, el pobre de Steve tuvo que tragarse las opiniones de Danny con respecto a su comportamiento anterior. Viajaron de vuelta a casa discutiendo el porqué de todo lo que paso entre la estación y el bar, luego nuevamente trataron por qué no le dijo nada al ex compañero y finalmente se quedaron discutiendo estacionados fuera de la casa de los Williams  
-Parece que solo me tratas bien cuando estoy herido en un hospital –Reclamó el moreno- El resto del tiempo vives gritándome.  
-No es verdad, también te grite cuando huiste de la cárcel –Contesto Danny riendo- Te grito porque me importas y tú eres como un niño que se pone a jugar con fósforos y bencina, lo digo literalmente.  
-No seas así, solo fue una vez, y no se quemó nadie…  
-¿Nadie? ¿Estás oyéndote? Quemaste a un sospechoso. Eso es alguien.  
-Es solo basura Danny. Además solo fue una pierna, al menos dejo de violar y en la cárcel asquea tanto a los demás que no lo toman ni en cuenta.   
-Sé que era un cerdo, pero no tenías porque tratar de asarlo como a uno.   
-Danny me estas cambiando el tema. El asunto es ¿Por qué me gritas?  
-Ya te lo dije, si no me importaras no te tomaría asunto y no estarías aquí. –El rubio lo miró con deseo- ¿Aun te duele la herida?   
Dijo tocándole la pierna hacia arriba, el moreno negó con la cabeza   
-No. Pero detente.  
-Vamos Steve te extraño…  
-Tambien yo, pero…  
-¡Si quisiera a alguien que se comportara como una chica, estaría con una! –dijo casi gritando el detective.  
El comandante lo miro furioso, abrió la puerta del auto y se fue rumbo a la casa, el rubio lo siguió.  
-¿Adonde vas?  
-A dormir ¡SOLO! –Dijo el alto.  
De pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió. Solo se veía la silueta de una mujer.  
-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –Preguntó la voz.  
-Cierra la puerta Jane esto es entre McGarrett y yo.  
-Esto es entre nadie Daniel –dijo mirando a su compañero- Jane déjame pasar por favor.  
La rubia no cuestionó nada y lo dejo pasar. Danny la miro furioso pero ella no se quedo quieta y lo detuvo en la puerta.  
-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Jane.  
-Tuvimos una discusión. Pero no es tu problema.  
-¿No es mi problema? Le estas gritando a un hombre convaleciente, es todo mi problema Dan.  
-Solo fue una discusión. Se le pasará.  
-Tal vez la medicina no es lo mío, pero me iba bien en psicología. Y hasta donde sé, las personas que vienen de lugares calidos, se sienten afectadas al viajar a lugares fríos.   
-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?  
-Mucho. Tu novio esta recién operado, tú le gritas, el clima aquí esta de congelar a un pingüino y no está en su ambiente. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú?  
Danny se quedó callado, tal vez su hermana tenia razón, extrañamente Steve se notaba bastante triste.  
-Muy bien, seré amable, hablaré con él pero…  
-¿Pero qué? –Interrogó Jane con los brazos cruzados.  
-Recuerda que mi novio es una mezcla entre Jason Bourne y Jack Bauer, lo resistirá… Ahora déjame pasar, me estoy congelando.  
La rubia no pudo evitar una carcajada. Se movió un poco permitiéndole el ingreso a su hermano, quien subió aceleradamente la escalera.  
Cuando Danny llego al cuarto donde estaba Steve, vio que la puerta seguía abierta, solo empujó y entró. Ahí fue que vio al Seal sentado sobre la cama con las manos juntas y su cabeza apoyada en ellas.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-¿Tú que crees? –Respondió McGarrett en un susurro.  
Daniel se sentó a su lado, estaba empezando a entender que no tenía el comportamiento que tendría un novio enamorado.  
-Steve creo que estoy siendo…  
-¿Un total cretino? –Completó el seal mirando a su pareja con los ojos vidriosos.  
El rubio nunca había visto llorar a su compañero, ni cuando su hermana tuvo que partir, ni cuando descubrió que su madre fue asesinada. Ni cuando lo torturo Wo Fat.  
-Steve yo… -Trató de buscar algo adecuado que decir, pero simplemente no podía juntar dos palabras que sonaran coherentes juntas.  
-No debí haber venido, veo al Danny que creí conocer, pero aquí, parece ser otro.  
-Soy el mismo de siempre… es solo que tú estás sensible… No debí haber dicho que pareces una chica.  
-A lo mejor eso necesitas…  
-No quiero a una chica. Yo te amo a ti gigantón. –Dijo girando la cara del moreno con sus manos.  
Steve lo miro, parecía aun ido, pero se quedo mirando firmemente a Danny, le sostuvo la mirada, pero ninguno se decidía a avanzar más allá.  
El rubio no dijo nada, solo se acerco a su compañero, llegando suavemente a sus labios, lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama, y lo beso con calma, exploraba su boca con suavidad, sus manos se deslizaron tranquilamente por su pecho, parecía que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarle a Steve que no había nada más importante para él que hacerlo feliz. Fue besando el cuello del seal y avanzando hacia sus pectorales, levanto la camiseta, donde beso con calma cada una de la cicatrices, lunares y marcas varias que encontró allí, luego bajo deseosa pero calmadamente sus labios hacia el vientre bajo del comandante, llegando a su masculinidad, no se detuvo allí e hizo lo que su deseo le indico, provocando severos gemidos en toda la casa…  
Jane escucho lo que no debía, agarro las llaves, su abrigo y huyó dejando a los amantes a la merced de sus caprichos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en pedirle consejos sobre como hacer “eso” a Danny.  
\--H50---

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este fic, trataré de corregir algunas cosas como la ortografía y pulir alguna cosa que no hice antes.


End file.
